Semper Fi
by pomme-violette
Summary: "Toujours fidèle", telle devrait être la devise des mangemorts. Plongez dans l'ascension de Tom Riddle aux plus hautes sphères du pouvoir à travers les yeux et des passages de vie de ses fidèles.


**Titre**: Semper Fi

**Auteur**: Pomme-Violette

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Personnages dans ce chapitre** : Tom Marvolo Riddle (ou Tom Elvis Jedusor en Français), Dumbledore et Horace Slughorn

**Note de l'auteur** :

Bonjour,

Me revoici avec une nouvelle idée de fic - Semper Fi - se présentant sous forme de recueil sur les différents mangemorts au fil de l'ascension au pouvoir de Voldemort. Dans l'idéal, cette fic devrait comporter 25 chapitres (aucun de rédiger, mais je compte sur le NaNoWriMo pour me lancer). J'aimerais donc avoir votre opinion sur ce premier chapitre.

* * *

**Citations du chapitre**:

_Il n'y a qu'un secret pour mener le monde, c'est d'être fort, parce qu'il n'y a dans la force ni erreur, ni illusion; c'est le vrai mis à nu. _[Napoléon]

_He may appear dainty as all hell, but I know the look of someone like him - a person who's fine with doing anything, even killing, if he wants something bad enough. _[anonymous, nanowrimo forum]

"_He's the man  
The man with the midas touch  
A spider's touch  
Such a cold finger  
Beckons you to enter his web of sin  
But don't go in_."

[Gold finger par Shirley Bassey]

* * *

**Chapitre 1: L'ivresse de la colère**

Elève de sixième année à Serpentard, Tom Marvolo Riddle faisait l'objet de constantes moqueries - plus ou moins dissimulées - de l'ensemble de ses condisciples de maison et de quelques autres étudiants.

A l'origine de cette situation, une particularité génétique du préfet avait tendu irréductiblement ses relations avec le reste de la population sorcière britannique en générale: la pureté de son sang n'était pas irréprochable. En effet, il ne possédait pas le critère le plus important afin d'être socialement accepté dans cette maison et dans cette société sorcière aux préjugés tenaces : une ascendance non teintée et souillée par le sang d'un quelconque moldu, individu de seconde zone dépourvu de la moindre trace de magie.

Toutefois, son sort s'était toutefois globalement amélioré au fil des années à Poudlard grâce au niveau avancé de la magie employée par le jeune orphelin … ainsi que son manque total d'hésitations et de remords à l'utiliser contre les personnes se risquant encore à le chahuter d'un peu trop près.

Aux yeux de la plupart des membres du corps professoral, Tom semblait pourtant s'être correctement intégré au sein du cercle très fermé des élèves issus de l'élite sorcière. Ceci en laissait certains espérer voire croire que les mentalités étaient en train d'évoluer avec cette nouvelle génération prometteuse, que les discriminations faites à l'encontre des jeunes sorciers issus de mariages mixtes entre sorciers et moldus ou bien encore à l'encontre des enfants issus de familles entièrement moldues étaient en régression.

Inutile de dire que cet élan d'optimisme, ressenti par certains professeurs non conservateurs, dans les capacités des hommes à oublier des haines séculaires pour les beaux yeux d'un seul garçon était tout simplement aberrant. Sage parmi les sages de cette prestigieuse institution, Albus Dumbledore n'était pas dupe et surveillait de près l'étudiant émérite dont le talent et le charisme pouvait le mener aux plus haut sommets. Rester à savoir de quels sommets il s'agirait.

"_Seul un sorcier ayant déjà remarqué et combattu sa propre part d'ombre peut s'apercevoir celle enfouie au plus profond des autres_" disait le vieux dicton sorcier.

Les masques apposés sur le visage du Serpentard pouvaient bien se conformer aux attentes des adultes l'entourant, le faire être respecter et admirer de ses jeunes camarades, ils ne semblaient lui faire défaut qu'en présence de son professeur de métamorphose, Albus Dumbledore. Celui-là même qui était un jour entré dans le dortoir d'un jeune orphelin sombre et solitaire et lui avait tendu la main pour l'emmener loin de son orphelinat et le faire intégrer ce qui deviendrait sa première et seule maison, Poudlard.

Pour tout Serpentard, il était assez rageant de voir qu'un vieillard, issu qui plus est d'une maison ne valorisant ni l'intelligence ni la ruse, soit en mesure de deviner - à défaut d'entre-appercevoir clairement - les troubles et actes néfastes qui rongeaient son âme.

Le préfet devait cependant admettre que les suspicions d'un des plus grands sorciers contemporains flattaient son ego : que la magie d'un étudiant de 16 ans soit déjà capable d'attirer la curiosité d'un sorcier aussi expérimenté que le vainqueur de Gellert Grindelwald, c'était la promesse d'une destinée glorieuse qui l'attendait.

Ainsi qu'importe que Tom puisse rire en apparence d'une plaisanterie d'un camarade de classe; qu'il se montre avenant, courtois et soumis aux représentant de l'autorité, Dumbledore pressentait déjà un avenir funèbre à l'adolescent où une lueur de mépris était présente dans ses yeux aux étranges reflets carmins.

Dans les belles histoires qu'aimaient raconter la jeune séminariste de l'orphelinat, ce jour là, le vieil homme aurait dû devenir le mentor du jeune garçon qu'il fût et le sauver de lui-même. C'est peut-être ça qu'on appelle l'ironie du destin.

En attendant, le destin lui avait aussi offert sur un plateau de vert et argent l'actuel directeur de Poudlard pour l'amuser puisque M. Dippet n'avait de cesse de louer ses mérites et de se réjouir en avance des bonnes relations qu'il entretenait avec le futur Ministre de la Magie.

—

L'avidité, sous la forme de quête de pouvoir ou de succès matériel, est un mal dans lequel l'homme semble se complaire mais qui ne le précipite pourtant qu'à sa perte.

_Avoir des fréquentations dignes de son nom et de son rang._

_Entretenir des relations utiles avec les puissants d'aujourd'hui et demain._

_Avoir soif de connaissance et de reconnaissance._

_Ne pas se montrer pour autant ni trop avide ni trop cupide._

Tels étaient les principes inculqués à M. Slughorn dans son enfance par sa mère, Mme Sang-Pur propre sur elle et bien élevée en personne. Elle n'avait peut-être pas fait le mariage de ses rêves en épousant l'héritier du fabriquant de chaudrons du Chemin de Traverse, Darrin Slughorn, au lieu de celui d'une des 27 autres familles de Sang-pur" plus fortuné ou agréable à regarder mais devait s'estimer heureuse d'avoir pu grimper les échelons de la société sorcière tout en conservant une certaine liberté.

Elle avait souhaité mieux pour son fils unique que de finir professeur de potions à Poudlard - comme par exemple Chef du Magenmagot- sans perspective de promotions. Elle avait cependant dû s'incliner lorsqu'il l'avait présentée aux pépites dont regorgeaient Poudlard au cours d'une des soirées de son "club". Il avait hérité de son goût des fréquentations intéressées et avait même réussi à développer un œil pour dénicher les talents en devenir.

"_Epater à travers les autres si ce n'est par soi-même"_ aurait pu s'ajouter à la liste de ses principes_._

Tous ces efforts auraient pu servir pour asseoir le rang et la fortune de la noble famille des Slughorn (et accessoirement de sa famille d'origine, les Montgomery) pour les générations futures si son imbécile de fils avait consacré un peu plus de temps à fonder une famille qu'à touiller une potion aussi quelconque que de la pimentine.

Mais ces reproches quant au manque de descendance directe digne de ce nom (la femme du cousin Irvin avait mis au monde un garçon ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un croisement entre un Goyle des cavernes et un troll des montagnes, tssk indigne on vous dit) pouvaient attendre leur prochain dîner de famille ou la prochaine réunion du club où ce charmant et talentueux sang-de-bourbe se trouverait sûrement.

Après des années à avoir pincé des lèvres pour s'empêcher d'inviter des élèves prometteurs mais de sang impur à son club comprenant les célébrités et autres personnalités influentes du monde sorcier, le professeur Slughorn avait finalement cédé à ses pulsions et avait vanté autour de lui les mérites de Riddle. Il avait de ce fait ignoré les conseils de son ami et collègue professeur de métamorphose de tenir éloigné cet élève en particulier des tentations auxquelles il ne saurait ni se protéger ni résister.

Et la nouvelle recrue avait plu. Tom Marvolo Riddle, engeance embarrassante d'un riche moldu et d'une sorcière médiocre, avait "tapé dans l'œil" des sorciers attablés autour de lui, dont le sang pur et leurs richesses les assuraient de pouvoir faire la pluie et le beau temps dans le monde magique.

Charmeur et éloquent, il pouvait soutenir une conversation intense sur les propriétés des ingrédients des potions les plus complexes ou obscures, sur la situation économique du pays, sur les incohérences des textes de lois, etc. Et il savait tour à tour taire ses origines et ses connaissances du monde moldu aux plus intolérants des participants comme il pouvait aussi bien les évoquer pour s'attirer la sympathie d'autres invités et ainsi se rapprocher d'eux pour mieux les manipuler par la suite.

Il possédait ce mélange déconcertant de pure intelligence, de confiance absolue en ses capacités et d'une éloquence insolente qui, couplé avec une dévotion à percer la moindre ombre ou secrets enfouis, lui conférait une aura mystérieuse et une allure presque hautaine aux yeux de ses admirateurs.

En plus de ses qualités intrinsèques, Tom pouvait compter sur les lettres des étudiants rapportant à leur famille et amis les murmures circulant à Poudlard sur ce sang-de-bourbe de Serpentard faisant parti d'une bande d'étudiants aussi malsains que puissants afin de s'attirer un minimum de respect -malgré le défaut de son lignage- de la part d'un noyau dur de sorcier de sang-pur réclamant le retour aux valeurs sorcières traditionnelles. Il suscitait aussi l'admiration de personnes, qui comme Horace Slughorn, pensaient avant tout à ce que Riddle pourrait leur apporter en terme de notoriété et d'opportunité si elles lui apportaient le soutien nécessaire.

* * *

La vie -et son mordant sens de l'humour- prend un malin plaisir à laisser les individus dans l'ignorance des conséquences de leurs propres actions passées afin de parvenir à ses fins, bouleversant irrémédiablement le monde les entourant jusque-là.

Ainsi, lorsque le jeune Horace Slughorn entreprit l'année de ses vingt ans un voyage en Europe et découvrit par inadvertance l'existence des Horcruxes par un sorcier Bulgare ivre mort après les célébrations de la victoire de son équipe nationale, il ne pouvait imaginer qu'il venait de recueillir la méthode qui donnerait naissance à l'un des plus dangereux et redoutables mages noirs ayant existés.

Après tout ne dit-on pas chez les moldus qu'un simple battement d'ailes de papillon suffit à déclencher une tornade à l'autre bout du monde ?

A la fin d'une réunion avec une bande de Serpentards particulièrement populaires et soucieux de lui faire plaisir, il avait brièvement laissé échappé entre deux verres de vin le mot horcrux ainsi qu'une rapide description de son fonctionnement et de sa conception ô combien rapide et pourtant cruelle : le meutre prémédité, pur et simple d'un être humain, suivi de rituels complexes de magie noire.

"_L'annihilation définitive d'une âme au nom de la sauvegarde éternelle d'une autre" _avait murmuré le professeur, un frisson parcourant son corps bedonnant de sorcier d'âge mûr et tout en triturant son imposante moustache.

Dans beaucoup de civilisations, l'acte meurtrier est réputé pour pouvoir briser et déchirer l'âme humaine jusqu'à ce que seuls des lambeaux subsistent. Aidé d'incantations séculaires et obscures, ce processus de séparation de l'âme permettrait de prélever l'un de ces lambeaux et de le confiner au sein d'un objet prédéfini par le sorcier pour sauvegarder l'horcruxe aussi longtemps que l'objet resterait intact. La création de multiple Horcruxes relèverait plus du mythe que de la réalité tant cet acte semblait malsain, ignoble et insensé.

_Une vie sacrifiée sur l'autel de la mort en guise d'offrande pour que l'autre soit à jamais épargnée._

_Annihilation d'une âme innocente au profit d'une âme mutilée._

_Et à jamais vaincre la mort._

Légèrement enivré, le maître des potions ne remarqua pas le regard un peu trop perçant, intéressé et calculateur que Riddle lui lança à ce moment-là et qui laissait présager le pire pour le siècle à venir.

De ce fait, Tom décida de rester à la fin d'une autre réunion avec les meilleurs élèves de Serpentard comprenant entre autre les héritiers Malfoy, Rosier, Nott et Black. En offrant au professeur Slughorn une boîte d'ananas confis de sa marque préférée, il démarra une conversation que le sorcier le plus âgé passerait le restant de sa vie à tenter - sans succès - d'oublier. Car Tom Marvolo Riddle, Sang mêlé et héritier du grand Salazar Serpentard, avait pris sa décision : poursuivre sur la voie de l'immortalité lui tendait les bras et lui susurrait des phrases remplis de promesses de pouvoir, de gloire et d'éternité.

Lorsque son regard se plongea dans celui de son professeur, il utilisa de la légimencie pour apprendre la source de Slughorn et pouvoir ainsi lui soutirer - de gré ou de force - de plus amples informations sur les sorts nécessaires au confinement et à la protection des Horcruxes. Quoique sur ce dernier point, il ne se faisait pas de soucis pour se montrer particulièrement créatif et défendre ses Horcruxes aussi férocement qu'une dragonne garderait ses précieux œufs.

A partir de ce jour, et contrairement à la majorité des sorciers ayant côtoyé un dénommé Tom Riddle, Horace Slughorn fût en mesure d'associer le jeune préfet de sa maison à la montée fulgurante d'un mage noir craint sous le nom de Lord Voldemort. Il passa une grande partie de sa vie à maudire son manque de jugement et tenta vainement de fermer les yeux sur sa propre contribution à cet avènement du mal en personne, perpétuant un cercle vicieux tant son obstination à garder le silence se fit au prix de vies humaines.

Un jour, il ferait peut-être à nouveau assez confiance à un regard pour délier sa langue et révéler ce honteux secret.

De ses racines écossaises, il chérissait son nom de famille rappelant que les Slughorn avaient toujours répondu présent au son d'un cri de guerre.

Alors un jour sûrement, il reviendra chasser ses démons.

_Mais pas aujourd'hui._

En attendant, il appliquerait le vieux proverbe écossais : "_Le jour où tu seras pris au centre de deux clans en guerre, couche-toi à plat ventre et dis tes prières_".

* * *

Il était évidemment trop tôt pour lancer un plan d'éradication de l'entière population moldue car, aux yeux du monde magique, il n'était encore qu'un adolescent un peu plus débrouillard que la moyenne. Il lui faudrait de ce fait patienter quelques années mais rien ne l'empêchait de réfléchir à sa stratégie et à disposer ses premières pièces sur l'échiquier géant que représentait dans son esprit le monde magique britannique.

Il avait déjà une certaine influence sur la génération de sorcier s'apprêtant à quitter bientôt Poudlard, il lui faudrait donc désormais améliorer ses relations avec les membres plus âgés des grandes et anciennes familles de sorcier pour se créer un réseau de contacts influents dans sa quête de l'invincibilité ou en cas de problème (ce dont il doutait) pour le sortir d'affaire.

"_Rien n'est plus corruptible qu'un fonctionnaire du Ministère de la Magie_" lui rabâchait sans cesse Abraxas, le jeune héritier Malfoy et un de ses premiers soutiens, qui plaisantait en disant que cela devrait être sa maxime familiale.

Oui, il aurait besoin de temps. Tout d'abord pour assimiler les connaissances nécessaires à la création de plusieurs Horcruxes et ensuite pour trouver et rassembler les objets nécessaires pour enfermer les morceaux de son âme.

Il voyait les choses en grand et voulait des objets dignes de sa lignée, des artefacts puissants qui protégeraient son âme et qui renforceraient son orgueil. Il avait une préférence pour les reliques ayant appartenues aux fondateurs de Poudlard comme le médaillon de Serpentard, l'épée de Gryffondor ou encore la coupe de Pouffsouffle.

Tous étaient bien sûr hors de sa portée et seule la ruse lui permettrait de les approcher.

Il possédait quelques pistes intéressantes : en se renseignant discrètement auprès de ses 'camarades', il avait découvert que Barjow et Beurk se vantaient discrètement de posséder une relique de Serpentard arrachée des années auparavant à une femme ignorante et que Bathilda Tourdesac était la propriétaire de la coupe.

Cette dernière serait une proie facile : elle vivait isolée de sa famille entourée de ses trésors accumulés au fil des ans. De plus en sortant de Poudlard, il lui faudrait un travail puisque l'Orphelinat ne l'accueillerait plus et qu'il ne voulait surtout pas y remettre les pieds. Peut-être qu'en tentant le coup auprès de Barjow et Beurk, il pourrait s'approcher de la riche héritière et lui forcer la main pour lui céder ce dont il avait désespérément besoin et envie.

_Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimait qu'on lui résiste ou qu'on contrarie le bon fonctionnement de ses projets._

En Septième année, il enverrait un message aux tenanciers de la boutique sordide de l'allée des Embrumes. Et en attendant, cet été il pourrait toujours se rendre en Europe de l'Est pour en apprendre plus sur ce Boris qui semblait avoir la langue bien pendue sur son obsession du moment : la création d'Horcruxes. Et si tout se passait selon ses plans, le premier Horcruxe pourrait être réalisé dès sa sixième année à Poudlard, en utilisant le monstre laissé par Serpentard dans sa chambre des Secrets.

_Le premier Horcruxe serait le plus intime._

Ce sera le signe de l'abandon de son passé en tant que Tom Elvis Jedusor, orphelin de sang mêlé, et le début de l'ère de Lord Voldemort, sorcier le plus craint de toute l'histoire. Rien ne pourra l'arrêter dans son ascension au pouvoir. Ou sa descente aux enfers, comme Dumbledore devait probablement y songer.

Pour atteindre des sommets, il faut parfois commettre les actes les plus ignobles. Telle est la clé de la survie des grands hommes de ce monde. Il faut parfois assassiner la blanche et pure licorne pour gagner quelques brefs instants de sursis, de survie

_Lorsque seuls le froid et le néant provoqués par la grande faucheuse vous attendent au bout du chemin, aucun prix n'est jamais assez élevé._

Il préférait encore finir par hanter une pièce plutôt que de disparaître tout simplement. C'était une peur que la directrice de l'orphelinat lui avait insufflé dès son plus jeune âge: le paradis attend les fidèles méritants et Tom n'avait jamais réellement était un enfant innocent, provocant la mort d'une fillette avant même ses dix ans.

_Que lui arriverait-il alors ?_

La mort était elle aussi inévitable et imprévisible qu'on le prétendait ?

Pourquoi même les sorciers les plus puissants n'avaient-ils pas trouvé de moyens plus efficace que les Horcruxes et la pierre philosophale pour reculer et empêcher son arrivée ?

Et Tom devait avouer ne pas se sentir de taille pour venir se frotter à un sorcier multi-centenaire comme Nicolas Flamel, en sachant probablement plus sur les secrets de la magie que la plupart des grands érudits du monde magique. Et allez savoir quelles autres découvertes il avait fait lors de sa collaboration avec Dumbledore sur les propriétés du sang de dragon et qu'ils avaient décidé de taire au nom "du plus grand bien".

_Albus Dumbledore. Encore et toujours lui._

Une rumeur avait raconté que son professeur de métamorphose et son adversaire de l'époque Grindelwald avaient été des _intimes, _avant d'être ignorées par le corps étudiant tant cela semblait absurde.

Tom l'avait toujours trouvé hilarante, imaginant dans quelle situation exactement Dumbledore avait bien pu capturer le mage noir. Lui ne connaitrait jamais ce genre de trahison et de désillusion. Il ne se laisserait pas affaiblir par les sentiments. Et par Salazar, jamais il ne se risquerait à épargner la vie d'un ennemi au nom de principes ridicules : l'amitié et l'amour.

"_Un bon ennemi est un ennemi mort_" dit le vieil adage populaire moldu. Et Tom ne l'avait jamais trouvé plus vrai.

* * *

Tom n'était pas le genre de personne à reculer devant l'interdit ou l'impossible. Si tant est qu'il n'y ait aucune figure d'autorité pouvant véritablement influencer sa vie (par exemple le bannir de Poudlard), le Serpentard se souciait même peu des conventions sociales et ne faisait preuve d'aucune empathie.

Il avait pourtant ressentit une vague de vertige le submerger lorsque le basilic, enfermé depuis un millénaire dans la Chambre des Secrets, avait fait d'une jeune Serdaigle sa première victime.

_Il l'avait fait !_

Il avait pris en main son destin. Et aucun retour en arrière n'était possible à moins de vouloir se faire arrêter pour meurtre et croupir pour le restant de ses jours dans une cellule de la prison d'Azkaban.

_Un véritable gâchis_.

Et un sort répugnant pour un jeune sorcier aussi talentueux que lui, n'est-ce pas?

Alors il avait de nouveau agit sournoisement et froidement en accusant Hagrid, dont la stature imposante et ses origines de géant ne laisseraient aucun doute sur un possible comportement sanguinaire et l'emmènerait directement à Azkaban.

L'absence de regrets et de remords fut la preuve qu'il avait les tripes de poursuivre son chemin et lui avait donné la sensation grisante d'être capable de ruiner la vie de quelqu'un d'un claquement de doigts, de se servir des faiblesses d'une personnes pour nouer autour de son cou un tissu de mensonges et le voir se jeter dans le vide, pendu.

_Le pouvoir de vie ou de mort_.

_Le pouvoir de créer ou d'annihiler_.

Il se faisait l'impression d'être un empereur romain dont la simple position du pouce pouvait condamner ou épargner la vie d'un gladiateur qui devait de plus le saluer et se montrer reconnaissant de l'avoir servi et diverti. Sa puissance et sa renommée dépasseraient bientôt les confins de son 'empire' à Serpentard et s'étendrait au reste du monde magique…et du monde moldu, ou du moins ce qu'il en resterait.

Il avait hâte de voir les nobles et anciennes maisons se soumettre à son autorité et s'agenouiller à ses pieds pour le supplier de les épargner.

_Lui. Un vulgaire sang-mêlé._

Mais aussi le descendant de Salazar Serpentard, qu'ils prenaient pour un vulgaire sang-de-bourbe et qu'ils méprisaient de tout leur rang et statut de sang-pur. Seuls quelques individus proches de ses idéaux politiques avaient été mis au courant de son ascendance … particulière.

Si le reste de l'école venait à apprendre qu'il était en réalité le descendant de Salazar Serpentard par sa mère, Mérope Gaunt - Riddle, nul doute que ces bons à rien de goody-goody de Gryffondors en viendraient à le soupçonner d'être L'HERITIER et d'avoir fait libérer le monstre de la Chambre pour tuer celle qu'on appelait désormais Mimi Geignarde.

_Comme si quelqu'un s'était préoccupé de son sort de son vivant _!

La création de son premier Horcruxe s'était fait dans la précipitation. Il avait profité de la mort de la Serdaigle, dont les seuls tords avait été de se trouver au mauvais endroit et d'avoir le mauvais type de sang, pour enfermer un fragment de son âme dans le seul objet de valeur qu'il possédait : le journal intime qu'il avait volé un jour dans une des nombreuses boutiques peuplant les ruelles londoniennes.

_Le premier Horcruxe fût le plus intime et symbolique dû au poids des secrets et de ses pensées contenus dans le journal à l'aube de sa destinée extraordinaire._

Tom avait donc créé son premier Horcruxe en sixième année à Poudlard et l'avait conservé dans sa malle pendant tout ce temps. Craignant de se faire prendre lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard par un Dumbledore de plus en plus fouineur, Tom avait placé son Horcruxe dans une peau de Manticore offerte par Mulciber et l'avait enterré dans un coin discret de l'orphelinat, protégé par de nombreux sorts de protection.

Il aurait tout le loisir plus tard de les placer dans des endroits plus symboliques lorsqu'il serait en mesure de transplaner officiellement sans alerter le Ministère de ses moindres déplacements. En attendant, la peau de Manticore devrait protéger l'Horcruxe des explosions et des bombardements que subissaient Londres depuis quelques années à cause de la seconde guerre mondiale.

_Le goût du génocide était une valeur toute aussi universelle que l'amour que scandait Dumbledore à tout bout de champs_.

Il avait prévu de se rendre dans le foyer où avait grandi sa mère, à Little Angleton. Ses recherches généalogiques avaient montré que son grand-père, Marvolo Gaunt (dont il tirait son second prénom) était mort à son retour de prison mais que son oncle, Morfin Gaunt, lui était toujours en vie. Ce dernier avait été récemment relâché peu de temps auparavant après avoir été condamné pour avoir attaqué un employé du ministère venu l'interpelé pour utilisation de magie illégale en face d'un moldu ignorant tout du monde magique.

_Quelle injustice ! Quelle honte !_

Pourquoi les sorciers devraient-ils avoir honte de leur capacité et vivre cacher par peur des moldus ? Que pouvaient faire des moldus lorsque des sorciers pouvaient créer des inféris avec le corps des moldus tombaient au combat ? Manipuler leur esprit? Détruire des villages entiers d'un sort particulièrement destructeur et ravageur ?

_La sorcellerie n'avait pas de raison d'être cachée, elle était la preuve naturelle de la supériorité de certain homme accordée par une nature généreuse à l'élite de l'humanité._

Et au fond, Tom espérait bien en apprendre plus sur l'identité de son père et l'endroit où il vivait.

En pleine guerre moldue où les archives avaient soit disparues ou étaient extrêmement difficiles d'accès, Tom n'avait pas pu vérifier l'existence d'un autre Tom Jedusor. Il voulait savoir et comprendre comment il s'y était pris pour mettre une sorcière dans une aussi terrible condition. Il souhaitait aussi savoir si son géniteur avait été au courant de la condition de Mérope Gaunt.

_Tom avait fait exactement ce qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais faire: attraper la maladie de l'orphelin._

Cette maladie se déclenche chez la plupart des enfants recueillis par les orphelinats et dont le seul but dans la vie était de comprendre d'où ils venaient et si leur arrivée dans ce lieu sordide était due à leur mauvaise fortune (parents décédés) ou due à un abandon (prévu pour X raisons).

C'était difficile d'oublier qu'un jour il avait été ce petit garçon étrange, souhaitant de toutes ses forces que son père vienne le chercher de cet endroit de malheur. Et l'orphelin idolâtrie et s'attache à ce parent inconnu. Il croit également au miracle de l'adoption jusqu'à ce qu'il grandisse et qu'il se rend compte qu'il est trop âgé à présent pour encore intéresser quelqu'un et qu'il n'aura jamais de parents.

_L'orphelin n'oublia jamais, il se remplit juste d'amertume._

Intérieurement, Tom préférait se dire que sa mère avait caché sa naissance à sa famille parce qu'elle avait eu honte de son geste et que personne ne s'était manifesté à lui pour cette raison. En tant que sang mêlé non reconnu par sa mère au sein du gouvernement magique, il n'aurait jamais apparu sur une tapisserie officielle (comme celle présente chez les Black) malgré l'obsession des Sang-Pur pour le sang magique et qui les conduisait souvent à s'épouser entre cousins proches comme si la gloire et la sagesse ne faisait que se réduire avec l'arrivée de Sang-de-Bourbe. Ces naissances presque incestueuses de petits sang-pur expliqueraient en grande partie les déficiences mentales de certains individus à Poudlard.

Salazar avait raison, seuls les meilleurs élèves devraient recevoir un enseignement. A quoi bon perdre son temps et son énergie avec des sous sorciers ?

Aujourd'hui, Tom comptait se rendre chez la famille de sa mère dans l'espoir de trouver des objets ayant appartenu à Salazar Serpentard ou à des histoires sur celui-ci que la famille aurait pu transmettre de génération à génération. Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme Tom l'aurait voulu. Son oncle montrait des signes de démence et de débilité assez importants et à l'entendre son grand père et sa mère ne s'étaient pas montré plus intelligents ou doués en magie.

_A croire que seul l'apport de Sang moldu dans ses veines avait pu inverser l'effet de la consanguinit_é.

Tom fût à la fois déçu et enragés d'apprendre que sa mère l'avait lâchement abandonné, n'ayant pas utilisé la moindre magie pour les protéger et les faire vivre tous les deux. A moins qu'elle n'en fût tout simplement pas capable? A moins qu'elle se laissa dépérir par amour pour son géniteur moldu (ignorant par-là la chaire de sa chaire - son fils) ?

Son "père" vivrait à 5 km de la maison familiale des Gaunt et son oncle ne l'avait même tué en s'apercevant de l'absence de sa sœur et du jeune aristocrate moldu. _Personne dans cette famille de demeurés ne s'était donc inquiété pour elle, pour eux ?_ Tom fulminait et retenait difficilement sa colère alors il claqua la porte de la cabane défraîchie pour se rendre chez son géniteur, retourné vivre avec ses parents avant sa naissance.

_Le lâche ne savait pas ce qui allait le frapper._

Pour se dédouaner, son géniteur évoqua une potion d'amour que sa mère lui avait sournoisement fait boire un jour d'été et qu'elle avait par la suite continué à lui administrer pour le conserver auprès d'elle. Il n'avait repris le contrôle de ses actes lorsqu'elle lui annonça être enceinte et qu'elle cessa de produire la fiole de potion, pensant qu'e ses devoirs d'époux et de future père le pousseraient à lui être fidèle et qu'assez de temps s'était même écoulé pour créer de véritables sentiments amoureux pour elle. Il avait fui pour ne jamais revenir.

Il était donc au courant de son existence et l'avait tout de même délibérément abandonné. Les moldus n'étaient tous que des lâches qui détruisaient la vie des sorciers. Et son imbécile de mère était morte parce qu'elle avait été assez stupide pour croire que le sentiment amoureux créé par la potion ne serait plus nécessaire, que sa tentative de contrôle de l'esprit serait pardonnée et sa magie acceptée.

_L'amour gâche tout_.

Les parents de Tom Jedusor Sr les regardaient parler, médusés. Le comportement de leur fils aîné à son retour leur avait fait penser à une possession et ils l'avaient convaincu facilement de subir un exorcisme. Mais un petit fils sorcier ? Un gamin né de l'union de leur fils unique et d'une Gaunt, cette famille malfamée et redoutée de tous au village?

Qui agitait un bout de bois devant lui et était capable de réduire au silence leur fils d'un regard ?

_Crucio !_

Ou le faire hurler de douleur.

_Avada kedavra !_

Ou les faire taire à jamais.

Cette nuit-là, Tom perdit sa dernière part d'humanité en créant un nouvel Horcruxe fabriqué à la suite de la mort des 3 Jedusor. L'homme à tout faire fût accusé du meurtre parmi les moldus, les sorciers accusèrent quant à eux l'oncle de Tom à partir des souvenirs trafiqués qu'il lui avait implanté dans la main et qui ne survécut jamais à son deuxième emprisonnement.

* * *

- « Pourquoi l'engagerait-on ? » Dit Barjow quelques temps plus tard. « Des gamins charmeurs comme lui courent les rues. »

- « Il peut paraître délicat et propre sur lui mais je connais les personnes dans son genre - une personne qui est prête à faire n'importe quoi, même tuer, s'il veut suffisamment. Il nous ramènera de précieux objets ensorcelé. Il ne nous décevra pas », prophétisa Beurk.

* * *

Tom poursuivit ainsi ses efforts sur la voie de la grandeur. Mais qui sait ce qu'il serait advenu de ce charmant préfet, que Dumbledore avait initiait en personne à la magie?

Que serait-il devenu de lui s'il n'avait pas découvert cette horrible méthode pour se procurer une semi immortalité ?

Mériterait-il un jour une seconde chance ?

Beaucoup de questions laissées sans réponses.

_Et toujours les mêmes doutes et regrets qui vous rongent l'âme_.

* * *

**END**

En cas de reviews anonymes, les réponses seront apportées dans mon profile si vous ne m'indiquez aucune adresse. Ce texte n'a pas été corrigé par une tierce personne. Je ne peux pas vous indiquer quand le second chapitre sera publié (même si j'ai des tas d'idées ^^).


End file.
